50 Shades Of Pink
by Roar-Of-The-Pancake-Dragon
Summary: Pink was the color of his hair. Pink was the color of the sunset they watched together. Pink was the color she blushed when he gave her roses. Pink was the color that brought them together. Pink wasn't just a lighter shade of red, it was their color, their memories. 50 one-shots about NaLu. Rated T for future just to be safe
1. Pink Was The Color Of His Hair

**Hello guys! This is my new story, 50 Shades of Pink. I am going to do 50 one-shots, all relating to NaLu and the color pink. I really hope that you will enjoy them. The title was inspired by "50 Shades of Grey" the book. **

**Summary: Pink was the color of his hair. Pink was the color of the sunset they watched together. Pink was the color she blushed when he gave her roses. Pink was the color that brought them together. Pink wasn't just a lighter shade of red, it was their color, their memories.**

**Standard disclaimers applied and I hope you enjoy!**

Pink was the color of his hair.

Lucy found that out from the day she first saw him. A soft, rosy shade of pink. No one knew why he had pink hair, not even Natsu himself. He was constantly teased about it from everyone- Gray, Elfman, and others at the guild- and though she would never admit it out loud, she loved his pink hair.

{Flashback}

"_Pink hair is so unmanly!" Elman proclaimed._

"_No it isn't!" argued Natsu._

"_Natsu, you look like such an idiot with pink hair." Gray added._

"_It's not pink! It's salmon!"_

"_Is pink your favorite color Natsu?" _

"_NO! MY FAVORITE COLOR IS RED!" _

{End of Flashback.}

_Silly Natsu. _Lucy thought. _Everyone knows that pink is just a lighter shade of red._

They were on another mission together, just Natsu, Lucy, and Happy. Right now they were on a train and Natsu was lying on her lap, fast asleep. She didn't know why but it always seemed to help his motion sickness. Happy was fast asleep, sprawled out on the other seat and his tail twitching. _He must be dreaming about fish._ Lucy thought with an amused smile.

She wove her fingers through his spiky hair, messing around. He relaxed and seemed much better now. He was snoring peacefully on her lap and it started to make her feel sleepy herself. It was a long train ride- 4 hours- and they still had 2.5 hours left. _Why not? Might as well go to sleep. _She thought and drifted off too.

She was already asleep, her fingers still in his hair, when he stirred in his dreams and hugged her waist, whispering something about never letting go.

**This is the first one-shot "Pink is the color of his hair". All of the one-shots will vary in length and fluffiness. I really hope you enjoyed the first one; I kind of had to start out with Natsu's hair because it is the most important thing that is pink. I will try to update once or twice a week but I can't guarantee anything. Thanks! Please remember to review! It makes my day!**

**To all the people who wanted me to make a sequel to The Marriage Mission, don't worry. I will make one I am just really busy lately and do not want to start something that will make me too committed. One-shots give me space and freedom. Thanks! **


	2. Pink Was The Color Of The Sunset

**Hello guys! I'm back with my second one-shot, this one dealing with the sunset. I had a little of a hard time writing this one because of the conversation. I hope it still turned out okay. Thanks to all who reviewed or read the story! I appreciate it!**

**Disclaimers applied.**

**Reviews:**

**To ****Suilen****: Thanks! I thought it turned out fluffy myself.**

**To ****Otaku'25: ****Thank you. I will try to update fast and make all of them good. **

**To ****89niners-best-team-ever: **** I know right! I feel the exact same way! **

**To ****KaUiA:**** Thanks! I plan to make them longer though. This one turned out quite short too but I the next one should be a little longer. **

**To ****bluefire321:**** I agree with you! Natsu's hair is completely awesome, ever since I read Fairy Tail and watched the anime, I find myself imagining my future boyfriend with pink hair. And thanks! I tried to make it good.**

**To ****Princess Happy:**** Thanks! I hope you do!**

**To ****GoldenRoseLuceTanya: ****Well, all of them are one-shots so you could count it as the end, but there will be a total of 50 one-shots all full of fluffy so don't worry! **

**To ****KirstyKakes: ****Thanks! It is pretty fluffy. :)**

Pink was the color of the sunset.

Lucy always enjoyed watching the sunset. She loved how it was so peaceful and serene. She loved how it was so beautiful and warm. And the reason she loved it the most was the unique and pretty color of pink. Usually the sky was blue or black. It might be golden or white. But to see such a pretty color such as pink in the sky fascinated her.

In short, the color reminded her of Natsu. And she loved that.

* * *

She was with him now. They were on a mission capturing some bandits in the outskirts of a small town. There were no hotels or places to stay in the town so they set up camp outside by a small forest. Lucy was outside watching the sunset while Natsu and Happy were by the fire eating the remains of a bucketful of fish. _It's just so peaceful and pretty. _Lucy thought mesmerized by the soft pink glow.

"Happy give me that fish back! I wanted it first!"

"Natsu, you already ate so many of them. And I'm hungry!"

_And that's it. No more peaceful. At least I got 2 minutes of peace and quiet. _Lucy sighed. At least Gray was not here or there would be a fight already.

"Hey Luce, what are you doing?" Natsu asked sitting down next to her.

"Watching the sun set." She replied not taking her eyes from the sky.

"Oh." He sat down next to her and also stared at the sunset.

"You know Luce, it's really cool. And pretty too." He rambled.

"Mhm."

"Really pretty. Kind of like you." The sentence caught her by surprise. She blushed and turned away from him.

"Hey Luce?"

"What?"

"You are so weird. And I think your weirdness is contagious." She turned back to look at him again.

"What do you mean?"

"You are always weird and now I think that it is rubbing off on me because every time I'm around you, it feels really weird and floppy."

"You feel 'floppy'?"

"Not me! My stomach!"

"Your stomach feels floppy around me?"

"Yes! And weird, but I don't know why."

Lucy smiled. _Of course Natsu didn't understand floppy feelings but she did._

"It's okay Natsu. I feel weird around you too."

"So does that mean we're dating?"

_And then again maybe he knew more than some people gave him credit for. _

**And that's the end. I know this is another short one but I hope it is still good. Thanks again and please review! It makes my day!**


	3. Pink Was The Color Of Roses

**Im back with another one-shot before I have to go on vacation. I am sorry I couldn't post sooner, but yesterday was the black out and before was just too busy. I can't bring my computer with me on my vacation ("It's only two days and you will be busy!" –mom) so I won't update again until probably Thursday or Friday. Sorry for that but I will try very hard to update a lot after that. **

**Reviews:**

**To ****Suilen:**** Thanks! I'm glad to hear that.**

**To ****89niners-best-team-ever:**** I think so too! That's why I did the end of the chapter the way it is. I believe Natsu is WAY smarter than what everyone thinks. **

**To ****bluefire321:**** Thanks! I really do think that Natsu is smart (:o) or maybe at least not a dense moron. LOL**

**To ****fairy-addict16:**** Thanks, I'm glad you liked it. **

**To ****xxSixelaxx:**** Thanks, I'm glad because when I first thought of the idea, I didn't think anyone would read and like it, more or less love it!**

**To ****Riuzetsu:**** Thanks, I hope it is .**

**To ****Princess Happy:**** They should, shouldn't they? LOL**

**To **** :**** He was! I don't think he is as dumb as some people think he is. He obviously does notice Lucy like a girl (in some cases). **

**To f****airyXangel:**** Thanks, I will try to update often! And make all of them interesting enough to satisfy the inner fangirl (because I'm one too!)**

**To ****Alice Harkey: **** I'm almost responsible for a murder! O_0 Thanks! I tried to make it fluffy. **

**To ****OctobersFall: **** Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed it!**

**To ****GoldenRoseLuceTanya:**** I will try to update often! And I absolutely love your profile pic! It's so cute!**

**To ****ILAUGHATYOUALL:**** Thanks! And I wish you luck on your one-shots, I will surely read them. I read all your stories, and I love them! Especially Fairy Tail Facebook! Update again soon, and I hope your hand gets better! **

**To Monkey-D-Luffy31: Maybe! Personally, I think he isn't completly dense, and that's what I made the highlight of that oneshot, he maybe a little stupid and immature, but he notices Lucy. **

**Standard Disclaimers applied. **

Pink was the color of roses.

Yes, he may have been stupid, a little dense, and immature. But Natsu was not the type of person who forgets stuff.

So why was he feeling like he was forgetting something? Nothing special was going on. No event was supposed to happen. It wasn't anyone's birthday. Or was it?

He mentally went over everyone's name in the guild. Not Erza's or Gray's or anyone's. Then he remembered. How could he forget that tomorrow was Lucy's birthday? Natsu felt guilt and sadness wash over him. He had almost forgotten that tomorrow was his best friend's birthday.

Now he just had to pick out the perfect present for her, and do it in less than a day. _But what could possibly be a good present? Maybe I should ask Happy. _He thought. Then a possible scenario came into his head.

"_Happy birthday Luce!" he said while presenting to her a bouquet of fish._

"_Um thanks Natsu, but why are you giving me fish?" She asked with a puzzled expression on her face._

"_Happy said fish is always the best present, especially for a girl." As he said that everyone started laughing. _

"_Flame Brain thinks that he can give a girl fish, especially for her birthday." Gray snickered._

"_That's not manly at all!" _

"_Lucy, I will give you my endless love and this beautiful necklace. Would you let me take you out on a date?" Loki came into the guild._

"_The male cat only thinks about fish and now its rubbing over on the Fire Dragon Slayer." _

"_Um Natsu, why did you give me fish? And – oh my goodness they're raw!" Lucy shrieked and dropped the bouquet. _

Natsu shuddered at the thought. Maybe he shouldn't listen to Happy and give her a bouquet of fish. But he could give her…

"A bouquet of flowers!" Natsu said out loud. Lucy did say she loved flowers. Now he just needed to find out which ones were her favorite.

* * *

"Hi Natsu. What would you like?" Mirajane said as he walked up to the bar, her usual cheery smile lit up on her face.

"Mira, you know that Lucy's birthday is tomorrow, right?" He asked and she nodded urging him to continue.

"Well, I was wondering if you knew what kind of flowers are her favorite."

"Kya! You actually are going to give her flowers? That's so sweet!" Mira squealed.

"Yeah, but I need to know which ones she likes."

"Well, you absolutely must give her roses!"

"Um, okay then. Are you sure they're her favorite?" He asked doubting the suggestion.

"She would love them. They are her favorite flowers!" Mira asked still smiling widely.

"Okay. Then I will go get them. Thanks Mira!" He shouted and ran out of the guild.

"That's so sweet! He actually wants to give her flowers! And Lucy thinks he doesn't like her." Levy said as she watched him run out of the guild.

"They make a cute couple! And maybe Lucy won't be Juvia's love rival anymore after this!" Juvia added.

* * *

"Happy birthday Luce!" Natsu grinned and said the next day while shoving a bouquet of pink roses in her hands.

"Oh my! Are these really for me, Natsu?" Lucy squealed her face lighting up.

"Well yeah weirdo, if they weren't why would I be giving them to you?"

"Natsu, this is the best birthday present ever! Thanks so much! I'm going to go put them in water!" Lucy squealed again. She got up on her tiptoes and gave Natsu a quick kiss on the cheek before running off to her apartment.

Natsu just stood there for a while and soon a giant grin lit up on his face. He touched his cheek. "Who knew all I had to do was give Lucy flowers to get one of those."

_I should buy them more often. _

**And that's the end. I tried to make this one a little longer and it was but not as long as I hoped it would be. I will try harder and thanks for all the support!**


	4. Pink Was The Color Of Lucy's Hair Bows

**I am back from my vacation! And back with another chapter! I had this one in my head for a loooong time but finally had a chance to write it! It is short :( and I know I keep promising longer chapters and better chapters but I can't do that with the possible one-shots in the future that I might have planned out. Next story you should like though :). **

**Reviews:**

**To ****Princess Happy:**** Thanks, I hope this one is fluffy as well :). **

**To ****xxSixelaxx:**** I hope you love this one even more. LOL, I have no intention on just giving up yet, I have all my shades of pink until #27. I just need to figure out the mini-plots/story lines to them. **

**To ****Alice Harkey:**** Thanks, I agree that they are an adorable couple! That's why I love writing about them so much :).**

**To ****89niners-best-team-ever:**** That's right! I think any girl would love to get a tree floated down a river just for her (I know I would) :). Hopefully soon Mirajane will get her fantasies and they will be an actual couple (even though the already act like one).**

**To ****Louricam The Manga Freak:**** Thanks! I will try to update more often. You guys motivate me!**

**To ****GoldenRoseLuceTanya:**** Thanks! I am really glad that people actually take time to read my story, much less review. Or PM me :)**

**To ****bluefire321:**** He should :). I would have loved to be there if he had given her fish though. LOL**

**To ****Suilen:**** Thanks. I never thought I would have fans, I joined fanfiction because I liked reading the fanfics and was a fan myself. And now people actually read my stories and bother to review! It really means a lot to me. Thanks. **

**To ****ILAUGHATYOUALL:**** Thanks! Elfman always makes comments about 'manliness' and I crack up myself every time that comes up. Fairy Tail is just not the same without those. LOL**

**To ****AznMelody5678:**** I can too! And I can totally see Lucy's face when she sees Natsu giving it to her. I would love to see that. LOL**

**To **** :**** I'm glad you liked it! I tried to make it full of fluff but realistic too.**

**Standard Disclaimers applied.**

Pink was the color of Lucy's hair bows.

"Lucy, I love you." The words took Lucy by surprise and she froze in shock her mouth wide open as she stared at the person who said them. Natsu looked back at her a grin on his face, and a look of relief? He braced himself for her reaction.

A slap in the face along with her shouting at him "How do I know you aren't lying? Prove why!" was not what he was expecting. He had heard her reject countless guys, coming up with excuses. Part of him expected her to reject him like that as well; after all he was her namaka. Deep down inside, part of him hoped she would have the same feelings as him, but that was unlikely. But what she did was unexpected. But then again, Lucy the weirdo was the unexpected herself.

Yet him answering "I love your pink hair bows" was not what she was expecting in her mind.

* * *

Truthfully, Natsu loved every part about Lucy, good and bad. Her excessive self-consciousness, her ability to react to any situation, her cute pouts when she didn't have enough money for rent, her randomness, every little thing about her.

Her pink hair bows was just the first thing that came to his mind, since she was wearing them today. And he did love them. She always wore them on missions, to keep her hair out of her eyes while she worked. And she wore them casually too when she came to the guild to visit everyone. He thought they added a spark of personality to her; they had just become a part of Lucy themselves.

And that's why he grinned widely when he saw her, a week later, wearing them as they went on their first date together.

**I know it's another really short one, but I plan the next one to be longer and absolutely hilarious. Just wait and see… **

**Remember to review! It makes my day!**


	5. Pink Was The Color Of Salmon Fish

**I am back with another one-shot. This one is actually long (over 1000 words)! It took me quite a while to write this so I hope you enjoy it! **

**Reviews:**

**To ****Princess Happy****:**** Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed it!**

**To Louricam The Manga Freak: Haha! I hope you enjoy this one and I'm sorry for the long wait!**

**To GoldenRoseLuceTanya: Thanks! This one should be funny! And I will continue updating regularly!**

**To Melyora: It's fine! I'm really glad that you enjoy them and that people actually stick with me (even though I sometimes I take a while to update and have short chapters!) And you really made my day!**

**To xxSixelaxx: Thanks! I wasn't that happy that it turned out so short so I made this one long! I hope you enjoy! Next time I will try to update sooner!**

**To bluefire321: Yes! But that's Natsu, and we all know that Lucy loves him exactly like that! **

**To 89niners-best-team-ever: Haha. Yes, she slapped him because she thought it was a joke and he was making fun of her. And I agree, she wouldn't be the same without the bows. **

**To michaluna: Thank you! I am glad you liked it even though it was short!**

**To : I liked the way it turned out fluffy; this one is funny but not exactly romancy. Thanks! I hope you enjoy this one too. **

**To Guest: I'm glad you enjoyed it! Thanks!**

Pink is the color of salmon fish.

Happy and Natsu always enjoyed fishing together. Sometimes they brought along Lucy who would write her novel while they fished. Sometimes, Happy would go with Charle and Pantherlily. It was fun and a chance to relax after missions.

_And a chance to write your novel. _Lucy reminded herself as she continued to listen to plea from her favorite namaka begging her to come with him and Happy on this "extra-special" fishing trip.

"Natsu, I was supposed to go to the new store this weekend. I think they might have keys." Lucy whined in frustration. She really wanted to go fishing with them, she always loved being in nature and writing her novel, but she was looking toward this occasion for weeks.

"We can do that some other time. Pleeeaaaase?" Natsu wailed. His onyx eyes bore into hers as she stared at him unable to look away.

"Fine. But you will not burn my novel like you did last time. Do you know how long it took me to rewrite those two chapters?" she grumbled. Natsu grinned in delight. He knew she would give in eventually.

"Okay, I'll meet you at the guild tomorrow at 8." He said and ran out shouting something to Happy about how Lucy was now coming with them.

"Lu-chan, you do go fishing with Natsu very often." Levy pointed out coming over to sit by her.

"Well, we are teammates and namaka. Plus, it also gives me a chance to work on my novel." Lucy replied occupied with thoughts.

"I don't think that's the only reason you go fishing with him." Levy giggled as Lucy blushed at her comment.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Lucy stuttered still bright red.

"Lucy, admit it already! You obviously like him and go fishing with him to spend time alone with him." Mirajane came over to the two girls while polishing a sparkling glass.

"Happy is there too! And no! He's just my namaka."

"I have a strong feeling that he likes you Lucy." Mira said turning serious. Lucy's eyes widened as she heard the phrase she never thought she was going to hear again.

"Oh no! Don't start this again Mira. You know what happened last time? I felt like a complete idiot. So no. Don't start this again."

"Lucy Dragneel, just admit it already, you two like each other and everyone knows it but you two." Levy pressed.

"I am not admitting anything! And don't call me that!"

"So you are not admitting you don't like him either. And you know you like the sound of it." Mirajane concluded.

"Lu-chan. Just look at the bright side, it's a good name for an author." Levy giggled at the flushed blonde.

"Oh, I'm sure you would know all about last names, right Levy Redfox?" Lucy snapped.

"We're just friends." Mumbled the bluenette turning red and looking over to the iron dragon slayer.

"And that's the same with me and Natsu." Lucy said trying to sound convincing.

"It sounds like you're in doubt." Mira giggled.

"No! We're just friends and that's all we'll ever be." Lucy said. She really needed to convince her friends that.

_But their smiles and giggles showed that they knew. Lucy wasn't trying to convince them. She was just trying to convince herself most of all._

* * *

"It's good to be home." Lucy sighed as she walked in her apartment. She changed into her PJ's and plopped down on the bed (which was unusually hard for some reason) which groaned and mumbled something.

_Beds can't talk. And mine is really soft. _Lucy's eyes widened as she realized somebody was lying in her bed. And she knew perfectly well who it was.

"Natsu! Get out of my bed!" she shrieked and kicked the sleeping figure onto the floor.

"Ouch, Lucy. Don't be so mean." Natsu grumbled but didn't move.

"Why are you in my bed?"

"It's really comfy."

"That's not an excuse to be barging into my house! And sleeping in my bed!" Lucy shouted turning mad. She waited for him to answer but all she got in return was snores. _Of course he would fall asleep. _She thought.

Ignoring him sleeping on the floor beside her bed, she climbed into her bed and fell asleep.

* * *

Only to be wake up sleeping right next to him again.

"Natsu! Get out of my bed again! How many times do I have to tell you?" Lucy shouted struggling to get out of the bed with no avail. The fire mage's arm was wrapped snugly around her waist, pulling her to him protectively.

"Natsu, wake up!"

The sleeping figure slowly opened his eyes to look at a frustrated and flushed Lucy. "What do you want Lucy?"

"For you to let me go and get out of my bed!"

"Huh?"

"Get out!"

"Okay, Okay." Natsu slowly got up from the bed, forgetting he was holding Lucy. The sudden motion caused the two to lose balance and topple down onto the floor, Natsu absorbing full damage as he landed on his back. Lucy stared at him speechless as she lay up on top of him holding his shirt as an attempt not to get hurt.

"Natsu! Lucy! Are you ready to go fishing?" Happy shouted flying through the window to find his two favorite namaka on the floor in a weird position.

"You're making kittens! You liiiike each other!" he shouted and flew straight out of the window shielding his eyes with his paws.

"You stupid cat! It's not what it looks like! Come back here!" Lucy shouted while attempting to pry herself apart from the shocked Natsu.

* * *

They ended up going fishing together anyway, despite of what happened.

And as usual, Natsu had to mess it all up.

"_Luce! Look I caught a fish!" shouted Natsu holding up a salmon and running toward Lucy. _

"_Ah!" Lucy looked up to see a Natsu slip and fall causing the fish to come flying straight at her. Her eyes widened as she realized what had happened._

_Plop. Natsu stared in shock as the fish he was holding 5 seconds ago was now on Lucy. She screamed and jumped up, causing her novel to fly off her lap and land straight in the lake._

And that's why Lucy vowed to never go fishing with Natsu again.

**And that's the end. It's more humor than romance but I added a reference to NaLu. I hope you liked it! Please review!**


	6. Pink Was The Color Of Paint

**Hello guys! I know I have not updated in a while, I was planning to yesterday or the day before but things got hectic. I am not satisfied with this chapter completely. I know I can do much better but I really want to begin writing the others because they have been popping up in my head for days but I was busy with this one. I still hope you enjoy though! **

**Reviews:**

**To : Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed it! This one has a kind of sweet ending but I try to make the stories sweet and funny. **

**To Suilen: I know! In the anime and manga I love Happy's comments "They liiike each other!" I think it's so cute!**

**To Louricam The Manga Freak: Thanks! I hope you enjoyed this one just as much even though I feel not 100% satisfied with it. The next one should be good though. **

**To 89niners-best-team-ever: I agree. Everything is always Natsu's fault. It does seem that Natsu was acting like a child but then again, he probably just wanted to show Lucy how awesome his fishing skills are. LOL And knowing Natsu, he would get excited. **

**To Monkey-D-Luffy31/Guest: Hahaha. That happened to me once too. *WIDE GRIN* Thanks and I appreciate you taking the time to review, as a guest or not.**

**To xxSixelaxx: I completely agree with you! That is so Happy! I love how he makes those "You liiiike each other comments all the time! **

**To Melyora: When I first got the this idea, I knew I wanted it to be that ending because I think something like that would totally happen. And I agree! Natsu can be such an idiot (but I love him for it.)**

**To Princess Happy: Something like that would happen! I had the ending all planned out in my head because something like that could happen! That's why I didn't struggle that much while writing it!**

**To GoldenRoseLuceTanya: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it! And took the time to review!**

**To KirstyKakes: Thank you. I am glad that you enjoyed. Hope you like this one as well.**

**To final-zangetsu: It might be a little and it sure is time-consuming but I already have ideas for about until #30 so for now I'm okay!**

**To fairytailfangirl: I think it did turn out to be the funniest of them all too. I will try to make them all funny and sweet and update soon! Thanks!**

**To Suzume Tsuji: Chapter 3 was sweet and fluffy. I try to balance between humor and romance/fluffiness so people can enjoy reading them. And Happy does make the story complete. I think that he is so fun to write about because of his comments and actions. Thanks!**

Pink was the color of paint.

Tomorrow was exactly 2 years since Lucy joined Fairy Tail. And that was why Natsu had a headache.

_Finding the right gift for that weirdo was probably the hardest thing I have ever done. _Natsu thought. And it didn't help the situation that he was madly in love with her.

"Natsu, why don't you just paint a picture for her?" Reedus suggested.

"Huh?"

"Paint a picture. She would love that, and it's a great way to preserve a memory."

Natsu thought about the idea for a moment. Lucy does like art so a picture would be a perfect gift for her! "Okay. I'll paint a picture!"

"Here are some paints, make sure you don't make it sloppy though." Reedus handed over his paints to Natsu wondering if this was a good idea.

* * *

Natsu stared at the blank canvas questioning on how and what he was going to paint.

"Oh, I know! I'll paint me and Lucy and Happy! That way she can know who it's from!" Natsu said out loud to no one in particular.

He slowly picked up the brush and dipped it into the pink paint hesitating slightly. He never painted a picture and this one had to be perfect. After all she was his treasured partner.

"Natsu! Are you done painting?" Happy shouted flying through the window of their small house. Not paying attention to where he was going, he ran straight into Natsu who let go of the brush startled.

Blotches of pink paint flew everywhere and landed on the clean white canvas. Natsu stared at the scene in shock not wanting to believe that it was true.

"Don't be mad Natsu! You can still give it to her. It will be abstract art! Lucy will still like it!" Happy tried to comfort Natsu who started to light up his fist with fire.

"I'm sure Lucy would love to receive a bunch of paint splatters on a portrait. Even Iceblock is giving her an ice statue."

"But it's too late to paint another one and what else could we give her?" Happy tried again.

Natsu just stared at the canvas not answering.

* * *

Lucy stepped through the door of her apartment. She was back from the guild after they finished celebrating since today was one year since she came to Fairy Tail.

"Lucy! Me and Natsu have a present for you!" Happy said flying from her room and joining her in the living room.

Natsu came out too grumbling that it wasn't his fault it turned out like this.

She turned to see a canvas covered in pink splatters.

"Um thanks Natsu, but what is it supposed to be?" she asked confused.

"It was supposed to be me and Natsu and you but now it's abstract art!" Happy added before Natsu could explain.

"I still think it's an amazing present! Thanks Natsu!" She hugged him.

"Even though it's just paint splatters while Stripper Boy gave you an ice statue?"

"Of course! What matters is that it's from you! And truthfully, I love it way more than the ice statue" She got on her tiptoes and gave Natsu a quick kiss on the cheek.

_I think that maybe it turned out good after all. _

**I am not satisfied with this chapter but it will do I guess. The next one will hopefully turn out better. Please R&R. **


	7. Pink Was The Color Of Blushing

**This one turned out to be short but I still think that it is okay. Thanks for all the reviews on my previous chapter! I appreciate it. Please remember to read and review!**

**Reviews:**

**To Melyora: I wonder too! I'm not sure if Natsu even painted a picture before but in this story I put that it was his first time. I would love to see a painting by Natsu though!**

**To 89niners-best-team-ever: Haha! I'm not sure if Happy would know what abstract art is but in this story I made him smart just for the plot of it. Lucy would be happy if Natsu paid her rent though! **

**To Monkey-D-Luffy31: Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed it. **

**To Dimondhearts: Hahaha! I wish that too! They just seem like such a good match and you can obviously tell that they care about each other a lot, even willing to risk their lives for each other!**

**To Princess Happy: Thanks! I hope you enjoy this one too!**

**To GoldenRoseLuceTanya: Thanks! I hope you like this one just as much.**

**To bluefire321: That's right! I would too (who wouldn't). Thanks and I hope you enjoyed. **

**To : Thanks! I agree that it was fluffy, hopefully this one is too.**

**To AznMelody5678: I think that the fish one is the funniest but I try to make all my stories at least a little bit funny and full of fluff. Thanks and I appreciate your support!**

**Standard disclaimers applied. **

Pink was the color of blushing.

"_Come on Luce, you know I love you." _

_Blush._

_OoOoO _

"_Hey Lucy! Want to do this mission with us? You are our partner!" There is an arm on her shoulders._

_Blush._

_OoOoO_

"_Natsu what are you doing in my house?" _

"_We came to see you Luce. We missed you."_

_Blush._

_OoOoO_

Lucy had to admit that Natsu made her blush. More than anyone else. And everyone knew why. Everyone except Natsu himself.

It was the simple truth. No matter how much Lucy Heartfilia denied it, she was deeply in love with Natsu Dragneel.

* * *

And that is why she was blushing deeply as she stared at the dragon slayer in front of her, speechless because she never thought Natsu would share the same feelings as her.

"Um Luce, you're kinda supposed to answer me now." The words startled her and sent her back in reality mode. She looked at Natsu who had his eyes shut and fists clenched, obviously waiting for her to slap or yell at him, rejecting him.

She smiled and got up on her tiptoes to place a kiss on his lips.

Natsu's eyes flew open and now it was him staring at her with a slight blush on his cheeks. "You like me too?"

"Yes dummy. Usually when you kiss someone it means you like them."

His face lit up with a grin. "So Gray was wrong! You like me more than Gray!"

Her expression crossed a look of sadness and her face turned pink. _So it was all just to find out if I like him more than Gray. I should have known._

"So now I can kiss you as much as I want."

"It's not just a joke to you? Just to find out if I liked you more than Gray?"

"Of course not! Now that I know for sure that you are not in love with some stripper, I can kiss you as much as I want."

She blushed as he leaned down and kissed her again.


	8. Pink Was The Color Of Love

**Okay, this one is about Valentine's Day because ****Joker (Guest) ****requested me to do one. It's funny because I had it on the list and the idea planned out and so I decided why not? So enjoy everyone and I hope you like it, even though it is a little short. **

**Reviews:**

**To Suzume Tsuji: Hahahaha. I definitely wanted them to have a kiss in that one-shot because I don't think they did in any of the ones before. And I tried to make it fluffy but not to mushy but if you think I should add more humor, fluffiness, or mushiness please say. I will try and experiment! **

**To bluefire321: :) Thanks. I hope you like this one just as much because it is kind of the same idea. **

**To 89niners-best-team-ever: I completely agree with you. I think the manga is so much better than the anime since the anime can get off topic and exclude some things that you read in the manga. And Lucy does blush a lot around Natsu (another reason why I think that they like each other.)**

**To Princess Happy: Hahaha. I wish he would in the manga and anime. I can't wait until they finally admit their feelings for each other!**

**To Suilen: Thanks. I'm glad you enjoyed it!**

**To someone (guest): Hahaha, I know exactly what you mean! And I hope I don't let you down with this chapter because Natsu acts a little…..weird.**

**To Moe-desu: LOL, it happens to me too. And I'm glad you enjoyed it! **

**To : Thanks! I'm really glad you liked it! I hope you like this one just as much!**

**To VitaeCursus: Thanks! I try to make them all fluffy but humorous.**

**To Alice Harkey: Thanks! I'm glad you enjoy them and hope you like this one just as much!**

**To Melyora: Hahaha. I knew I wanted to make the ending like that because it is so fun to write about Natsu because he can be SOOOO DENSE! But somehow that's why he is my favorite character! **

**To GoldenRoseLuceTanya: I'm glad you liked it and thanks for supporting my stories since the very beginning. **

**To LiLyRoSe98: Sorry for not updating for quite a while, I hope you're not too mad! And I hope you like this one too!**

**To Hinoshi-Jino: Thanks! I appreciate you commenting on almost all my chapters and I'm glad you enjoyed them. Hope you enjoy the upcoming ones too!**

**To Joker (guest): Love is in the air! Especially in this chapter! This one is for your request and I hope I didn't let you down! Thanks and I hope you enjoy!**

Pink was the color of Valentine's Day.

Natsu stared at Lucy as she talked to Mirajane about the upcoming wedding. Freed proposed to her less than an hour ago since today was Valentine's Day. Natsu grabbed the small box in his hand tighter and hoped he managed to do the same.

The guild was decorated in pink ribbons and hearts which so far have managed to not be destroyed. They all seem to taunt him as he tried to gain the courage to walk over to the blonde celestial mage. _I can do this. Come on Natsu, this is nothing compared to what enemies you fight. _He repeated over and over in his head. _You'll fail. She would never say yes._ The ribbons and hearts taunted back.

"Hey Natsu! Mira needs help making chocolates for today's party but she's busy. Do you want to help me make them?" Lucy's voice snapped him out of his trance and he looked over to see her brown eyes twinkling. _Say no. You'll probably ruin the chocolates and then she will hate you. _The pink bows sneered. Natsu was beginning to hate the decorations.

He was about to say no but then caught her gaze again. Her brown eyes were pleading and her lips put into a hopeful smile. It took all of his strength to not just kiss her right then. But who knows what those sparkly ornaments could say next? And how Lucy would respond.

"Okay." He answered trying not to sound like he was nervous at which he obviously failed because Lucy frowned and gave him a questioning look.

* * *

Natsu instantly regretted his decision to make chocolates with Lucy. But he was in the room alone with her and it was a great opportunity to finally ask her.

Lucy went on talking about how amazing it was that they were helping out with the party by preparing the chocolates and how good they were going to taste. She looked over from her pan of melted chocolates and saw Natsu very concentrated on staring at the floor.

"Natsu, Is something bothering you? You seem quiet and not like you today." She asked but he didn't seem to answer.

"Natsu?" No answer.

"NATSU!"

Natsu came back to reality and stared at Lucy as she had a concerned look on her face.

"Is everything okay Natsu?"

"Um no. I mean yes. But I have a question for you Luce." He stuttered. Her face relaxed and she smiled.

"What Natsu?"

Silence. Natsu took one last look at the bows and ribbons and they seemed to scowl at him.

"Natsu? What is your question? And why are you glaring at the decorations?"

"Oh. Luce, will you marry me?" he turned back to stare at her.

She stared in shock. He grinned. It must have been a surprise for her and Gildarts suggested that the best way to propose was to catch the girl by surprise.

_=Flashback=_

"_Catch her by surprise, then she won't be able to resist."_

"_Are you sure that's a good idea?"_

"_Absolutely!"_

_=End Of Flashback=_

"YOU IDIOT! WE AREN'T EVEN DATING!"

…

…

…

"Oh. Wanna start?"


	9. Pink Was The Color Of Lucy's Guild Stamp

**I had this one in my head for quite some time and I wanted to write it and get it out before I start doing the requests! I promise they will come afterward though! Thanks I hope you enjoy. **

**Reviews:**

**I am not supposed to be on the computer right now but I really wanted to update before it's too late and I don't have time to answer the reviews! So I give a BIG THANKS TO EVERYONE! And all the requests will be done next in the upcoming chapters so feel free to request any shade of pink!**

Pink was the color of Lucy's guild stamp.

It wasn't because she liked the color pink (even though that's what her friends always thought.) Or because of a fairy tail mystery person who saved her when she was little and her carriage went out of control.

It was because of him. Her stamp was a small reminder of him that was with her no matter where or what she did.

The shade of pink on her stamp almost exactly matched the shade of his hair. It was because of him she had the stamp in the first place. He rescued her from Bora's slave ship and brought her to Fairy Tail, where she for the first time after her mom died, felt truly happy.

So whenever she looked down at her hand, she could imagine his smile that made her melt on the inside and his voice, intense and serious when facing enemies or light and happy when he was back at the guild talking and celebrating with his friends. She could imagine and relive all the happy and exciting moments that they had together (and not so happy ones too.)

* * *

She often stared at her guild stamp, mesmerized by the design and color. And of course, thinking of him.

Her friends noticed her weird behavior too. They gave her questioning glances but she just smiled changed the subject or found something new to do.

Until finally they put it together. She stared at her hand the same way she stared at a particular dragon slayer. She smiled at it like she smiled when she got back from completing a mission with him or whenever she talked to him. And they finally found out the real reason why her guild stamp was pink.

It was her small touch of Natsu. One that she could have no matter where she went or what she did.

**I know it turned out short but I like it this way because it felt complete. The next chapters will be requests! **


	10. Pink Was The Color Of Her Panties

**I was gone for such a long time and I haven't updated forever! I'm so sorry! To make it up to you I will update again either tonight or tomorrow morning so you won't have a long wait. Anyway though, here is CherryChan09's request! I hope you enjoy! I WILL DO ALL AND ANY REQUESTS SO FEEL FREE TO SUGGEST OR ASK.**

**To VitaeCursus: Feel free to make as many requests as you want! I would love to hear your suggestions and ideas! Thanks and I hope you enjoy.**

**To Alice Harkey: I did too! Even though I watched the OVA 3: Memory Days I still believed Natsu had something to do with her loving pink.**

**To bluefire321: So sorry for making you wait so long! Hopefully I won't let you down again :)**

**To GoldenRoseTanya: I'm glad you liked it and hope you enjoy this one just as much!**

**To : Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed!**

**To AznMelody5678: I agree that it is pretty fluffy! Just to let you know that I read your stories and LOVE them! Especially "The 'Kya'"**

**To : It is not a lame idea! I like it and will be sure to do it! I have a list of requests right now but I promise it will come soon!**

**To Urusaii: You have a good idea and I will be sure to do it! Thanks for the suggestion!**

**To LiLyRoSe98: Thanks! Sorry and I hope next time I will update quicker!**

**To Jun-Shang88: Many people have suggested that idea and I won't let you guys down! :) It will come soon.**

**To 4ever-a-fairy: I will be sure to do it! Thanks for the idea! I have a list of requests but hopefully it won't be too long before I can do this one!**

Pink was the color of Lucy's underwear.

Lucy had never regretted leaving her window unlocked more than now. She usually left it open for a certain someone who always broke into her house and climbed into her bed. It was her personal heater/best friend/teammate who she was ready to kill right now.

He ate her food, and slept in her bed, and broke into her house when she was undressing so many times before. But nothing he did had prepared her for this.

_Weirdo Lucy, _

_I have taken your panties and will give them back only when you agree to date me._

_Signed,_

_Natsu the awesome fire dragon._

Exactly fifteen minutes earlier she had found this note on her kitchen table and 5 pairs of her new underwear that she just bought 2 days ago gone.

* * *

Natsu sat at the guild smirking triumphantly. Now Lucy had no choice but to date him.

At that moment an enraged Lucy stomped through the doors of the guild and pulled out her whip turning to face him. Upon noticing an evil looking smile on her face Natsu decided to carefully try to avoid her and hide under a table. His actions didn't go unnoticed by Lucy though, who decided to drop the whip as she realized it would be smarter and a lot more effective to call out a spirit.

The guild was silent as they watched their namaka glare at each other, one looking incredibly regretful and the other murderous.

"Luce, I can explain." Natsu managed to say before Lucy grabbed out a key and called out a spirit.

"Open gate of the Lion. Leo!"

"Lucy, love of my life! What can I do for you today?" Loke appeared examining the scene that was happening.

"Take care of him." Lucy said simply pointing to Natsu under the table with her foot. She walked out of the guild into the direction of Natsu's house.

Loke stared at Natsu. Everyone stared at Loke. Natsu stared at Lucy exiting.

"What did you do to make her so angry?" the spirit asked to the fire mage.

"I asked her out." Natsu answered and his face lit up in a grin. He got up from under the table and ran out after Lucy.

"Wait up Luce! You're really eager to leave on our date aren't you?" he yelled catching up to her.

Everyone ran outside of the guild excited to find out find out what will happen next.

The stellar spirit mage froze and slowly turned back to face Natsu. He stared back at her with his grin and grabbed a small box out of his pocket.

"I wanted to give this to you before the date but you left so suddenly. Here try it on." He said opening the box and getting a small charm bracelet out.

Lucy stared in shock as he grabbed her wrist and slipped the bracelet on. The five charms dingled. A sword, and snowflake were on one end while on the other was a small cat, a dragon, and a key.

Everyone stared waiting for her reaction. He stared too. Lucy stared at the bracelet her eyes tearing up.

"It's, it's…." she managed to say tears of joy coming out of her eyes. The bracelet was beautiful and she ran up to hug Natsu.

"I got it for you because you would probably be mad once I couldn't keep my promise."

"What promise?" Lucy stopped crying and looked up at him suspicious.

"Well, sorry Luce, but I won't be able to give your panties back."

"And why's that?" Her face was cold.

"I burned them to ash."

"I will kill you Natsu!" She shouted and began chasing after Natsu who took off running.

As she ran, the charms dingled.


	11. Pink Was The Color Of Engagement Rings

**Here it is, as promised! I updated extra early this time to make up for the 8 days I didn't update! This is my personal request because the moment I got this idea, I had to do this. Don't worry though, the requests will continue!**

**Reviews:**

**To Suilen: Hahaha! I'm glad you enjoyed! Hopefully this one makes you laugh as well!**

**To Princess Happy: LOL, I totally agree with you! He would be too cute to kill off though!**

**To moemoekyun: I liked that part too! Glad you enjoy my story. **

**To bluefire321: Hopefully I didn't make you wait too long :) Yes, at least Lucy got a charm bracelet out of it.**

**To Erza Scarlets: Hahaha! I quite enjoyed writing that part too! I could see it happening in my head!**

**To Monkey-D-Luffy31: Yes! He would do something like that!**

**To AznMelody5678: LOL. That is why you lock your window, unless she secretly likes it when Natsu comes over (we all know she does). :P**

**To GoldenRoseTanya: I'm glad you enjoyed! Hope this one makes you laugh as well!**

**To Wasabi-kun: Haha! That is right! But then again, Natsu is unpredictable like that. And he would do something like that.**

**To Beautiful Sensations: Thanks! :) I will be sure to do your request too!**

**To LiLyRoSe98: I wanted to make all the charms their team because they're the best team ever! Thanks and I hope you like this one as well!**

**To Joker07: Yes! A typical Natsu! We all know he would do something like that! Your request is going to be the next chapter!**

**To VitaeCursus: Your request is added! I will be sure to do it!**

Pink was the color of engagement rings.

Lucy was sitting at the bar talking to Mira like she usually does while the guild was fighting as usual. She happily chatted about how she finally got enough money to pay the rent as her team didn't destroy anything on the mission they went on, while close by a person stared at her, his expression nervous but determined.

Finally mustering up some courage, he walked over to her and she turned around to beam at him.

"Hi Gray! What do you need?" she asked as he came over to her.

"Lucy, I just wanted to ask if you would want to go on a date with me. I lo-" he started to say before he was interrupted by a fireball shooting straight toward his face (which almost hit him). He turned to see his rival standing with a frown on his face.

Natsu walked up and stood in between Gray and Lucy.

"Do you have ice for brains or something Stripper Boy? You should know better than to try to steal away someone's fiancé." He stated protectively blocking Lucy from Gray as the both Gray and Lucy stared at him in shock. Mirajane across the counter fainted from overexcitement and shock .

"Na-Natsu, what do you mean?" Lucy managed to stutter frozen (not literally) with her mouth open.

"Oh Luce! I forgot to tell you that we are getting married! Isn't it great?" Natsu's expression changed from anger to happiness and his signature grin lit up on his face.

"And who decided that?" Lucy grumbled looking at Mira who was passed out on the floor. If this was another one of her attempts to get them two together, Lucy would make sure that would never happen again.

"I did! Look I even got you a ring!" he pushed away Gray who still hadn't moved or said anything and knelt to the ground pulling out a box.

Lucy's mouth dropped open once more.

Inside the box was a dazzling pink diamond engagement ring. The whole guild gathered around and stared as Natsu grabbed her hand and shoved the ring on her ring finger, mouths dropping.

"Natsu, you put it on the wrong hand." Lucy slowly mumbled and removed the ring putting it on the other hand.

"Great, now we can finally get married!" Natsu grinned and lifted Lucy up princess style carrying her out of the guild.

"Wait Lucy! What about our date?" Gray snapped out of shock and shouted out the door running after them only to be met with another fireball this time hitting him straight in his face.


	12. Pink Was Her Favorite Color

**Hi guys! I finally updated again! This time it is Joker07's request so I hope you all enjoy! Thanks for all who voted on my poll! I decided to do all the stories one at a time so I started with the most popular "Lucy, Step Away From The Tree" Please check it out as well. Thanks for all who reviewed and I hope you enjoy!**

**Reviews:**

**To Monkey-D-Luffy31: Hahaha, yes! I was always a NaLu fan (bet you didn't know that LOL) but I wanted to add a lovestruck Gray just for the fun of it! I think he goes good with Juvia though.**

**To LivingGlow: Thanks! I too, have read many stories which make the characters a little OOC, so when I try to write I imagine if it would fit into the manga. It just helps me develop them better making them fluffy :) and in character.**

**To Suilen: Thanks! I love making fun of Gray, he's one of my favorites (Natsu and Lucy make the list too). So I made him in love with Lucy, even though I support Gruvia!**

**To bluefire321: Yes, poor Lucy. The whole thing must be overwhelming for her. No boyfriends and then all of a sudden one confessing and the other whisking her away to get married. And poor Gray. At least he has Juvia. **

**To Erza Scarlets: Poor Gray :) I love torturing him.**

**To Melyora: Thanks for the review! I loved writing this chapter! It just seems like something that would happen too! **

**To km28ave: Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed!**

**To Wasabi-kun: Thanks! I hope you enjoy this one too! **

**To GoldenRoseTanya: I'm glad! I hope this one does as well!**

**To Nadeshiko Redfox: Yes, he should shouldn't he? Thanks for the compliment!**

**To Princess Happy: It seems like something he would do! Thanks!**

**To Joker07: I will be sure to! Right now, things are getting busy with school coming up in less than 2 weeks but I will try to! I always liked Rogue myself, especially after he told Frosch that he will protect him, that melted my heart! I can't say I like Sting that much though…. -_-**

**To AznMelody5678: Thanks! I always try to update quick so I won't disappoint people! And reviews give me extra motivation!**

**To Beautiful Sensations: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it! It seems like Natsu would get like that though!**

**To moemoekyun: Thanks! I'm glad you liked.**

**To Suzume Tsuji: Thanks! It really means a lot to me! I would die and go to heaven if they did decide to make an anime episode out of this!**

**To KawaiiHappy: Thanks! I'm really glad that you enjoyed!**

**To Hey I just met u: Thanks! Hope you like this one too!**

**To Guest: Thanks! Glad you liked it!**

**To fairyXangel: Hahaha! If he asks again, who knows what Natsu would do!**

**To Redwriter17: Thanks! I did make Gray a little too stupid though :( but I wanted it to end like that! I'll try to make them more in character.**

**To 4ever-a-fairy: Yes! I just love torturing Gray! :)**

Pink was her favorite color.

"Hey Luce! Did you pick out a mission for us yet?" Natsu asked coming over to Lucy who was scanning over the job requests on the mission board trying to find one suitable for them.

Their last mission had ended horribly when Natsu accidentally mistook a villager for a dark guild member and burned down 3 buildings. Most of the reward money was taken to repay for the damage and Lucy and Natsu were left with no more than 500 jewels each.

Lucy's eyes darted over the requests trying to find one which was paying well and one where Natsu wouldn't be able to destroy anything. Her eyes froze on one and she grabbed it, holding it up for Natsu to see.

"What about this one? It says to find 7 missing gemstones in the forest and turn them in to the owner who lost them. The mission seems easy and the reward is good paying, 140,000 jewels."

"But it sounds boring."

"But it sounds easy. Plus, then I can have the 70,000 jewels for my rent and you can have food money."

"Fine. But next time we can go on something fun and exciting." The fire dragon slayer whined.

"Sounds good to me." She looked over to him and smiled. "Meet me here tomorrow morning?"

"Okay."

**Giant Time Skip to Them Being In the Forest**

"Okay. There are 7 stones: red, orange, yellow, green, blue, violet, and pink." Lucy stated as they arrived in the forest.

"I'm all fired up!"

"Okay, I think we should start with the pink stone."

"Why pink?"

"Because it's my favorite color."

"Why?"

"Natsu, just stop with the questions!" Lucy grumbled getting annoyed. His face sunk into a sad and innocent expression. Lucy stared regretting being so harsh.

"You know why I like pink?" Her expression softened and a slight blush covered her cheeks.

Natsu looked up at her a confused expression on his face. "…..Huh?"

"It reminds me of you. Your hair, actually. It's pink and that's why I like the color." She blushed hard now and looked down.

Natsu stared mouth open in shock. He expected a different answer, this was clearly surprising and he was taken aback by it. His face starter getting hotter and a tingly feeling came into his stomach. Suddenly it struck him.

…

…

…

"What the hell? My hair's NOT pink! It's salmon, SALMON, I tell ya'!"

**Disclaimer: This is Joker07's idea! And Mashima's manga/amine! **


End file.
